


Bridge

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Angst, Awesome Peggy Carter, Boys In Love, Fluff, I promise, M/M, just a teeny tiny bit, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: they visit Peggy together for the first time.





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> i know i didnt upload yesterday. It was my gandmas birthday and when i got home i was just dead. i couldnt have possibly written anything. But i actually like this one and there'll be another one in a bit. thanks for reading it's been very fun writing this so far

They had agreed on visiting Peggy during christmas time. It would be the first time together and since Bucky was really Bucky again.  
And to be honest Bucky hadn’t been quite ready yet. But it was christmas and Peggy didn’t have a lot of family left. They just had to see her. 

So now they were wandering the streets of DC, still having some time to kill before they were allowed to see Peggy.  
They found themselves waling around town aimlessly, just being content with each others company but also a little nervous.  
Especially Bucky really wasn’t sure of how Peggy would react to seeing him. 

When they stopped to look where they were, they were standing near the bridge where Steve and the Winter Soldier had fought the year before.  
Steve was looking at Bucky, trying to make out his reaction. His emotions. 

“Weird, that we somehow ended up hear, don’t you think?”

“Are we talking about this exact moment or our general situation?”

“I don’t even know. Both?” 

Steve took Bucky’s hand and squeezed. He was a little lost for words himself. He tugged at their joined hands, pulling Bucky into his side.

“I’m glad we found each other again. When I woke up from the ice I felt so lonely. Just completely and utterly alone.  
And I know it’s so selfish that I feel this way, but I just can’t help it. I- “ 

He was silenced by Bucky planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Shut up. I am glad as well. Even if I had to go through 70 years of torture and mind control I’m glad that I ended up here with you, that you found me.  
Exactly here on this bridge. I never told you, but I remembered you. You just had to say my name to make me remember.  
I kept telling them that I knew the man on the bridge put for them I was compromised so they ‘recalibrated’ my brain. Made me forget again.” 

When he looked over at Steve there were tears shining in his eyes. 

“I love you so much”, he whispered. He leaned their foreheads together and they just breathed for a moment. 

“Ready to go?”, Steve said after a few minutes.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They started walking again. Joined hands swinging between them. Away from that bridge and the memories that it held.

And all things considered, Peggy’s reaction to seeing Bucky, seeing a man that she thought had died over 70 years ago (again) was very positive.  
They spent their time together talking about the old times and telling and retelling wartime stories.  
When it was time for them to leave, Peggy hugged them both. 

“I’m just so glad that you found each other again in this time, where you can finally live openly and together, just like it should be. I lived my life. And a good one. I used to tell Steve that it made me sad that he didn’t get to live his life, but now I know why. He had to wait for you, James.”

They hugged her again, all a bit teary eyes and promised to visit again soon. 

And together they were off again, walking the streets of DC, joined hands, bumping shoulders every so often.


End file.
